The development of tight-centered high density electrical connectors has made it possible to densely pack a high number of electrical contacts into a small connector housing. These connectors are connected to a printed circuit board such that electrical connection is made between the connector and the board circuitry for carrying out a variety of functions in a known manner.
Where it is desirable to provide an input/output connection assembly wherein the relatively small electrical connector must be interconnected to a plurality of electrical conductors carried in a shielded cable, the conductors of the cable must be terminated at the printed circuit board. The board provides the translation of the signals carried by the conductor wires such that proper alignment and electrical interconnection of the conductors and the electrical connector is established.
Direct soldering of the electrical conductors to the board is complex and time consuming, resulting in excessive manufacturing costs. A complex pre-arrangement of the conductors is necessary to ensure that the conductors are properly aligned on the printed circuit board. Also, secondary operations, such as fluxing of the solder, are necessary to ensure that a durable connection is made, thus increasing the cost and complexity of the assembly.
Therefore, there is a need for an electrical connection assembly which provides for low-cost, reliable termination of a plurality of conductors to a printed circuit board such that the conductors are electrically interconnected to an electrical connector attached to the printed circuit board. The present invention provides an electrical connection assembly which satisfies this need.